


Calligraphy

by Amlika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlika/pseuds/Amlika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chansoo drabble. </p><p>Chanyeol writes the letter hastily, pushing the tip of the old fountain pen hard into the paper, until the blots bleed onto the next page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calligraphy

Chanyeol writes the letter hastily, pushing the tip of the old fountain pen hard into the paper, until the blots bleed onto the next page. The dark blue ink blurs on the starkly white page, each letter twisting and swirling violently as the tip lifts and presses back down.

For days after, there would be a smeared blue ink stain left on Chanyeol’s rough callous finger. He never washes it away, and would catch himself staring at it absently once in awhile, with a mixed sense of adornment and disdain. Just like the letter he's writing, a letter of passionate love that he is frustratingly unable to word properly. 

The tip of the pen punctures through the page. Fuck, Chanyeol curses out loud but keeps going. He can't stop now. It's taken six long years of slow torturous buildup to come down to this one lousy piece of letter. He can't tell anymore if it's the alcohol burning through his mind, or the thousands of images of that same boy. Slightly parted heart-shaped lips, dark inquisitive eyes that bore a hole into his heart with every glance, and that damn innocent but velvety voice. 

I love you. I love you so much that I have to hide it behind stupid jokes and pranks every frigging minute we are together. So much that I play on the guitar the songs we sing together, over and over in a loop everyday. So much that everyone in the band knows how gloomy I get when you are away and how I would lock myself up in the room to compose. To compose a song for you, always for you. 

I love you so much that I hate myself for what I've become. I need you to fix me. Please. 

The fountain pen flies over the pages, writing and crossing out and rewriting. The pages are stained with words bled through from the previous sheets, making them hard to read sometimes. The strokes are light and heavy, lifting and swirling, as if the words have been imbued with life after being held up deep inside for far too long. The wet ink dries and turns into a dark navy blue, as pain and longing materialize into sentences, palpable and vulnerably exposed to the world. 

Chanyeol loses track of time as he stays up all night and forces himself to keep writing. When he stands up finally to take leave, he can see the light of dawn shining through the tree branches outside of the window. He stares at the dozens of pages scattered all over the desk for a while, and finally lets out a deep sigh. Then carefully he crumbles each page into a little ball, and drops it lightly in the small trash bin next to him. Chanyeol gets up and leaves. 

In a few days, maybe a short boy with big inquisitive eyes will notice the balls of paper as he cleans the dorm, and will sit down to slowly unfold them one by one. Maybe not. But for now, the desk is empty. The old fountain pen dries, and the leftover white pages await. 

*******

The chrome exterior of the old fountain pen has been tarnished by the passage of time, its delicate embossed patterns on the surface worn out in the middle. The silvery tip of the pen feels hard and cold to the touch, marking a small glistening dot on Kyungsoo’s finger as he tests it out. 

Kyungsoo bends down and starts writing. First, a cautious small circle. The dark blue ink gushes out as the tip is pressed into the surface, wet and vibrant. Kyungsoo pauses to examine his work, touching it gingerly and watches as it dries. 

“Hmm.” He mutters, finally deciding he's satisfied with the way the matte blue marking jumps out of the surface, impossible to ignore. Kyungsoo continues with a line beside the circle, writing deliberately and carefully to ensure the stroke is thick and firm. It takes effort to keep steady in this position, kneeling and bending down, one hand pushing up to hold himself up, but he doesn't care. 

Slowly the characters start to take shape, one by one in a vertical line, brought to life as the pen moves about the surface deliberately. Nothing superfluous, no slanting, each arch symmetrical, each tail ending purposefully. Kyungsoo is surprised to catch himself enjoying the process tremendously. 

Lower and lower he goes in the vertical line, shifting his position to reach down. Until he reaches the last character. His heart-shaped mouth curves to form a satisfying smile as he focuses on the last downstroke. 

이 내 속성입니다

This is my property. 

One last dot to complete this perfect piece of calligraphy. His masterpiece. 

Suddenly the writing surface trembles as a voice pipes up cautiously. “Um, how much lower are you going with that pen…” 

Kyungsoo’s hand shakes and the pen sweeps across the downstroke ever so slightly, turning the dot into a careless little crossbar. 

His eyebrows furrow as he looks towards the person lying topless under him. He signs slowly, and tries to disguise the disappointment in his voice. “I knew you wouldn't be able to hold steady.” 

The “surface” retorts with a little pout. “You said it would take two minutes, I'm pretty sure it's been ten.” 

“But I did a perfect job!” Well, almost. Kyungsoo straightens his back and surveys happily, trying his best to ignore the tragic little crossbar. The dark blue characters line up orderly down Chanyeol’s toned stomach, dipping lower into his groin. With each breath the words heave and fall on his taut skin, a piece of animated art that makes Kyungsoo’s own heartbeats quicken. 

He’s staring again, damn it. Kyungsoo knows his cheeks are starting to burn and hates it. 

“AGH!” With a frustrated growl, Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo by the waist forcefully and flips him over in one swift move, landing himself on top instead. “This is what I get for indulging you. Calligraphy session is over. I'm claiming my reward.”

The kisses come down hard and punishing, suffocating him with insatiable needs. Chanyeol bites Kyungsoo’s lips before trailing down his neck and chest, leaving red marks on the boy’s firm body. Kyungsoo struggles to get up, but feels Chanyeol’s big callous hands responding on his hip, pinning him down tightly. No escape. Before he ever read the letter that wasn't meant for his eyes, he already knew deep down inside, that there's no escaping from Chanyeol. His Chanyeol, whose eyes could never lie and revealed all his secret desires. 

So he closes his eyes instead, and submits to the surging lust coursing through his own body. 

Practice makes perfect. Next time, next time he will perfect his calligraphy. 


End file.
